The present invention relates to an objective lens driver and a disk drive device comprising the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an objective lens driver in which a movable portion is turnably and slidably supported on a support shaft, and a disk drive device comprising the same.
A disk drive device for recording and reproduction of a signal recorded on a disk type recording medium such as an optical disk is known. Such a disk drive device comprises an optical pickup which is moved in the radial direction of the disk type recording medium and irradiates the disk type recording medium with laser light.
Such an optical pickup is provided with an objective lens driver comprising an objective lens, and focusing control and tracking control are performed by the objective lens driver at the time of recording or reproduction of signals on the disk type recording medium, whereby a spot of the laser light radiated onto the disk type recording medium through the objective lens is focused on a recording track.
As an objective lens driver, there is known a so-called axial sliding type objective lens driver in which a movable portion is supported on a support shaft so as to be turnable around the axis thereof and slidable in the axial direction, and focusing control and tracking control are performed by moving the movable portion relative to the disk type recording medium. Such an axial sliding type objective lens driver has the merits that the weight balance of the movable portion on the support shaft is good, aseismatic property in the tracking direction is excellent, displacement of the movable portion in the tracking direction relative to the support shaft by its own weight would not easily occur, and, further, skewing in the operating condition is little.
However, the related-art axial sliding type objective lens driver has the problems that, since a pair of inside yokes, a pair of magnets and a pair of outside yokes are disposed on the opposite sides with respect to the support shaft, the number of components is large, a reduction in size is difficult, and the manufacturing cost is high.